Fire-prevention sprinkler systems are mandatory in most commercial settings to provide automated water release in an effort to stop or inhibit fire damage. These systems typically employ a network of ceiling-mounted piping that delivers water, or other fire extinguishing liquids, from a supply source to a series of strategically-placed corinkler heads. In many cases, the sprinkler heads include heat sensitive components that automatically trigger a release of water when a threshold temperature is reached. With this arrangement, large areas may be protected without human intervention and with relatively high efficiency.
Because fire can occur in a variety of locations within a given building, fire-preventer sprinkler systems typically place sprinkler heads at uniformly-spaced intervals across a given ceiling. As a result, most fire-prevention sprinkler systems utilize large amounts of piping, with the piping being finished to match the background ceiling or hidden behind decorative panels. To this end, many fire-prevention sprinkler systems are installed before the building ceilings are complete, thereby allowing the network of piping to be camouflaged during the ceiling finishing process. By taking this approach, fire-prevention sprinkler systems can be made to blend inconspicuously into an associated background ceiling.
Fire-prevention sprinkler system piping and connector fittings are typically robust and not affected by the application of paint or other types of finishing products, such as blown particle "popcorn" coatings or sprayed insulation. However, the sprinkler heads themselves incorporate delicate components that may be damaged or fouled through careless application of ceiling treatment materials.
Unfortunately, sprinkler head damage may go unnoticed until the sprinkler system is activated, typically in an emergency situation, and one or more of the sprinkler heads operates ineffectively. In buildings that are hard for firefighters to reach, sprinkler head failure can be disastrous, leading to extreme building damage and even loss of life. Accordingly, several approaches have been contemplated to maintain the functionality of sprinkler heads installed before ceiling finishing materials have been applied.
In some instances, ceiling finishers prevent sprinkler head damage by taking extreme care when decorating the area around each sprinkler head. With the correct tools, and enough time, ceiling finishes may be painstakingly applied in a manner that avoids damaging the sprinkler heads. However, such a deliberate process is not always possible or cost effective.
In other cases, adhesive tape is wrapped around the individual sprinkler heads to provide a protective barrier that prevents intrusion of unwanted material during the ceiling finishing process. Unfortunately, tapes that are substantial enough to provide a useful barrier can cause problems during removal and may even hinder sprinkler performance once removed. More particularly, many of the duct and masking tapes used to form barriers are difficult to remove. When these tapes are used, sprinkler heads are often damaged through rough treatment as the tape is removed, resulting in unreliable sprinkler heads that may activate prematurely or not at all. Even tape barriers that have been removed gently can create troubles by leaving a tacky adhesive that collects dirt and dust over time, leading to fouled nozzles and degradation of sprinkler performance.
Still other ceiling finishers choose to surround individual sprinkler heads with small, non-permeable plastic bags, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,688. Although these bags provide barriers, they are not appropriate in many situations. For example, bags used to surround ceiling-mounted sprinkler heads may collect enough heat to inadvertently trigger the fire-sensing components, especially in warmer climates and where air conditioning systems have not yet been activated. Plastic bag use is troublesome in cooler climates, as well. Many plastic bags used are clear, making them difficult to see in the shadows that characterize many finished ceilings. As a result, it is possible to inadvertently leave one or more bags in place after the ceiling finishing process is complete. The non-permeable nature of these bags makes such an oversight costly during a fire. Water released by a surrounded sprinkler head will not be dispersed until the bag melts away, bursts or is somehow removed. In any event, unremoved plastic bags hinder the fire extinguishing effectiveness of the sprinkler heads which they surround. Using plastic bags to protect fire-prevention sprinkler heads solves one type of problem only to create others.
Other ceiling finishers hare even covered sprinkler heads with paper bags, to avoid the concerns associated with plastic coverings. Unfortunately, while paper bags may provide a sufficient barriers and advantageously avoid issues associated with plastic bag, known paper bags have other liabilities. For example, paper bags can absorb finishing materials, becoming rigid and difficult to remove once the ceiling finishing process has been completed. In such instances, although the bag may eventually be worked free, rough handling may be required to wrench the bag loose and the underlying sprinkler head may become damaged.
Thus, what is needed is a sprinkler head protection device that includes advantages of the known devices, while addressing the shortcomings they exhibit. The device should protect a selected pendent-type sprinkler head from damage while the surrounding ceiling is being treated. The device should be easy to install and remove, without the need for tools and without damaging the protected sprinkler head. The device should also inexpensive and disposable if desired. The device should include provisions to facilitate easy removal so as to prevent rough handling during the removal process, thereby protecting the underlying sprinkler head, even if the device has been coated with finishing material. The device should not interfere with sprinkler head functionality after removal. The device should also be usable in warm climates and in buildings without air conditioning.